Is This a Love Thing
by KingBlueberryPearl
Summary: It was weird to her, 01:45 AM, and she couldn't 'sleep', all because of Noodle. A dumb little thing I wrote at night. Phase 3, kinda CyNoo


"Great to have you back, love. But, ehm, you're gonna need to bunk with the android for a while."

Noodle nearly smacked Murdoc, but settled for glaring at him from under her cat mask. She hadn't been here for an hour and already she wanted to leave again. Not that she had anywhere to go, but sharing a room with that mechanical mess? She'd rather take her chances with the ocean.

"Sorry, love, there just isn't enough rooms." The demon bassist shrugged.

"You replace me with a robot, and then expect me to share living space with it? Why don't I just trash that hunk of metal?" The woman looked towards her cyborg clone as it made a jerky motion to look at her.

"Do you have any idea how much that thing cost?! Either share a room with it or sleep in Russel's mouth. But you so much as touch that thing and you can stay on this stupid beach!" With that Murdoc stormed off to the house at the top of the plastic beach.

"Gesu yarō..." Noodle huffed, putting her hands in the lowest pockets of her dress. "Stick me with a fancy trash can..." She made her way to the building as well, pushing passed the Cyborg, who simply trailed behind afterward.

The Cyborg knew Noodle hated her, but she wasn't made to care about how others thought of her. She was made to play guitar and fire guns when necessary (Which was almost always as of late). So why did it hurt? When the original gave her those looks of hatred, she felt bad. She chalked it down to a minor malfunction, or just a simple error that could be treated with a quick restart when she returned to her charging station. A space she would apparently be sharing now. With Noodle.

It had already started to get dark, so the pair made their way to the shared room. On the way Noodle observed her copy, scrunching her nose. Murdoc couldn't even bother to get her hair and eye colour right. The cyborg's eyes were black with an almost amber glow, and her hair was a dark blue, almost black, as opposed to the guitarists green eyes and deep purple hair. She was staring for a good minute, before the robot turned her eyes toward the original. Noodle almost cringed at the oil still running down the robot's face, but instead let out a sigh as they entered their room.

The corner has obviously been set up for the cyborg, as there was wires hanging from the ceiling that, what Noodle assumed anyway, were for charging. Meanwhile, a small mattress lay on the floor with some blankets tossed on, for Noodle.

"Hm. Well at least I have a bed..." She shared another stare with the robot. "Wipe that gunk off your face... If I am forced to share this room with you, I don't want you leaking oil everywhere."

The cyborg nearly snarled, but went to wiped away the oil anyway. There was no sense in fighting. By the time she had came back, Noodle had set her cat mask to the side of the bed, her back to the door, and was getting out of her dress and stockings. Cyborg stiffened at the sight of Noodle in her underwear. There were still fresh marks and bruises around her legs and back, and if Cyborg's stupid body didn't have a spaz attack she probably could of stared longer.

"Nani-?! What are you looking at?!" Noodle shouted, a light streak of pink spreading across her face. Why was she so embarrassed over this? It was just a robot, a robot that was technically her! "Uuunngh... Orokana robotto..." She groaned, moving under the blankets on the mattress.

"Sorry..." Cyborg huffed, and trudged over to her charging station. Even she was confused by the scenario. What did it matter? She just needed to reset herself. Yes, that would fix everything.

* * *

She was watching Noodle sleep, as creepy as it sounded, but she didn't have much choice. She had shut herself down, completely restarted, more than once, but it didn't fix the feelings she was having. It was weird to her, 01:45 AM, and she couldn't 'sleep', all because of Noodle. But why?

Noodle wasn't asleep either. She could feel the cyborg staring at her, and it was creepy. She hated it, it was making her anxious. Like she thought she would suddenly shoot her. Maybe that would be better. If she was so replaceable why even stay around? What was the point? She let out a groan, and sat up, staring at the android, who perked up at the movement.

"Why are you staring?"

She didn't get an answer for a solid minute. Then a quiet "I'm not sure...". Noodle narrowed her eyes, watching the cyborg unplug herself, and slowly make her way over.

"What?" She didn't move from her spot, but instead let the robot sit beside her on the bed. "What do you want?"

"...You have a lot of bruises." She stated, and tilted her head to the side. "And cuts. Along here..." She moved her finger over Noodle's stomach, then down at her legs that were covered by the sheets. "And there..." She put her hand back in her lap. "Why?"

Noodle chewed her lip, maybe out of nervousness, or anger, she wasn't quite sure. "None of your business." She glared, and went back to laying down, her back to the robot.

The android made a low hum, then took it upon herself to lay beside her human counterpart.

"I-" Noodle faced her clone. "You cannot just lay in bed with me." She was met with silence and the smallest of smiles from the clone. It was cute, and made Noodle sigh. "God I hate you..."

"I hate you, too." The cyborg wrapped an arm around Noodle.

They were warm, they were tired, and by the morning they were cuddling. Thus marks the day Noodle fell in love... with herself.


End file.
